


Qibli's Tail

by rgii55447



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ouch, Pain, Potty Humor, Qibli's Tail, Stung in Crotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgii55447/pseuds/rgii55447
Summary: Having a poisonous barb on your tail is very handy when it comes to battle. But when it comes to school, it is the number one way to kill off any chance of friendship when others keep sitting on it, stinging themselves in all the wrong places.
Relationships: Kinkajou/Winter (Wings of Fire), Moon/Qibli (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 9





	1. Turtle Gets Stung

Qibli hurried down the hallway, ready to start another day of class. He arrived just in time, the rest of Jade Winglet there... Except for Turtle. He must be running late.

Making his way into the classroom, Qibli took his seat on the floor, allowing his tail to fall to his right where it was most comfortable.

A moment latter, Turtle rushed in.

"I'm here! I'm not late! Just had to go back and get this stick."

The teacher looked at Turtle, but said nothing as Turtle made his way to his seat next to Qibli.

Turtle plopped down.

Right on Qibli's tail barb.

Instantly, Turtle's face went red. He gave out a cry falling to his side on the floor, grasping his injury desperately.

"You got me! Right in the n- where it hurts the most! Oh make it stop!" Everybody watched Turtle writing on the floor his face scrunched up in agony. "Oh Kinkajou's here too!"

All eyes turned to Qibli.

Qibli's face flushed with embarrassment.


	2. Qibli Stings Winter

By the time they were headed to next class, Qibli had tried to forget the incident. Looking back at Turtle, he could see he was trying to as well, but with his limp, that was making it hard.

Next class, Sunny was going to be teaching them alongside Silver Winglet. Qibli took his seat as usual, Winter was walking in beside him, looking at Sunny.

"I can't believe we have to take a class with her. She's hardly any older than us, and she acts younger."

Winter was so focused on the teacher he didn't pay attention to where he was sitting.

Right on Qibli's tail.

"OW! OW!" Cried Winter crumpling to the floor. "You stung me!"

Sunny looked up from where she was scattering through her papers, trying to find out today's lecture, to Winter moaning on the floor.

"Dude, you need to get that tail cut off and thrown in the fire." Cried Winter, "It's a hazard to civilized society!"

"What happened?" Asked Sunny.

"Qibli just stung Winter in a very bad place." Anemone provided, having seen the whole thing.

Sunny had no idea what to do.

Kinkajou had to suppress a giggle.

 _Oh now she thinks it's amusing,_ thought Turtle, slightly jealous.


	3. Moonwatcher

And so the day went, anybody sitting next to Qibli facing the wrath of his tail.

By the time dinnertime came around Qibli had to sit by himself, everybody too afraid to share his seat.

Qibli bowed his head, ashamed with himself.

But then...

"Hey Qibli, mind if I sit here?"

Qibli looked up, Moon shyly standing before him, dinner tray in her talons.

Qibli's heart warmed.

"Sure, go right ahead."

Qibli was so revealed someone was still talking to him, he forgot one thing.

His tail.

Moon didn't react like the other dragons earlier, but he could see as her face began to flush that it still didn't feel good.

Qibli looked over at Moon, knowing she must be hearing all his thoughts right now on why her reaction wasn't the same as other dragons from earlier. Thoughts that made him blush.

"You know," said Moon, stumbling back to her talons. "I got to pee."

With that, Moon rushed off. Qibli looked at his tail sitting in a puddle. Obviously Moon hadn't been able to hold it, the venom of the barb probably having numbed the muscles.

Now Qibli was really ashamed of himself.


	4. Starflight's Counsel

Starflight found Qibli in the library later that night. He may not have been able to see, but he could tell something was troubling him.

"Hey Qibli, how are you doing tonight?"

"Fine."

Starflight could tell that that wasn't true.

"Here, let me," Starflight said sitting down next to him.

"No wait!" Qibli cried.

Starflight scrambled to rip out all the scrolls from the nearest shelf, so he could scream into them, slumping to the floor and burying his face in them, so his talons could find the more pervasive place to grab.

Qibli fled the library before any more questions could be made.


	5. Qibli Tastes His Own Medicine

On the way back to his sleeping cave that evening, he overheard Moon and Kinkajou talking.

"He did WHAT?" Kinkajou shouted. "I wish Winter had a tail like that that I could sit on so he could think of me like that."

 _Too late,_ Qibli thought, _I just did._

Moon looked up at Qibli, obviously hearing his thoughts. Qibli tried to look away, but Moon just gave a shy smile.

 _She doesn't hate me,_ Qibli thought. But it would probably be awhile before she wanted to sit next to him again.

Qibli thought about his day. Every time he stung somebody, they sat on his right side, that's where his tail naturally landed. Maybe if he tried to aim it a little more to the left...

Qibli reached his room just tired and ready to end the day. Winter was looking at him, obviously not pleased. Qibli turned his head, ignoring him.

Sighing, Qibli plopped down on his mat.

It took a moment for him to realize what happened.

First his face began to fill with heat...

His vision blurred...

And then came the pain.

Qibli tail was a little to the left alright. Right beneath himself.

Qibli cried out, grasping for his injury, but the barb was still there. He tried moving it, but his whole body had went numb from the poison. There was nothing Qibli could do, but howl in agony as the venom continued to be injected into his most sensitive place.

By the time he'd used up all the venom in his tail, the whole school had gathered around to watch Qibli "Having a Taste of His Own Medicine."

Finally releasing his barb, Qibli groaned. "That did not feel good at all."

As Qibli struggled to his feet, he looked up and saw Moon, obviously embarrassed by all the morbid thoughts that were clearly passing through this crowd. Thoughts about him.

"Hey, everybody's talking about how horrible you tail is! Well I wouldn't mind sitting on your tail," Peril offered.

Qibli passed up that offer.

The show over, the crowd began to return to their own rooms. Qibli looked. Moon was still there.

"Sorry about earlier," Qibli said, "I probably deserved that, didn't I?" Qibli asked, blushed, imagining all the thoughts that must be going through her mind about him.

"Everybody has a messed up thoughts sometimes," Moon stated, "What matters is that we respect others and don't let those thoughts make us think they are lesser than us."

With that, Moon let Qibli twine his tail around hers, this time without even a sting, and they gave each other a long hug before saying goodnight.


	6. Epilogue

The next day, there was tension had relaxed between Qibli and his classmates. After what happened last night, many of them saw Qibli as one of them now.

Entering his next classroom, his heart light, Qibli sat down and waited for class.

"Hey Qibli, how you doing?" Said Umber, sitting down next to him.

Uh-Oh!

The expression on Umber's face was all Qibli needed to know.

Umber cried out.

And crumpled to the floor.

All eyes turned on Qibli.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which character do you feel bad for most?


End file.
